


College Coffee

by Burningcities



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, insomnia gang, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningcities/pseuds/Burningcities
Summary: The shop was nearly deserted, which wasn’t surprising given the time.  As Ronan made his way to the cash register, he spotted the girl Gansey was apparently infatuated with slip away to the backroom. He groaned as he leaned against the counter, waiting for her to come back so he could just order already.//OR: Adam is a barista and Ronan is in desperate need of some caffein
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! here is another coffee shop AU no one asked for. I'm not entirely sure where i want to go with this one yet, so I'll be adding tags as I write. Anyways, I hope you'll like this!

1.

Ronan never enjoyed going to the small on-campus coffee shop Gansey seemed to be so fond of. All their drinks had cutesy names and were bound to make your teeth fall out. He’d hated it even more when they got a new barista, a tiny, short-tempered girl, who suddenly seemed to be all Gansey could talk about.

So, Ronan avoided the shop. Never mind that there wasn’t another place in a ten mile radius that served proper coffee. Ronan just really didn’t feel like indulging Gansey’s whims.

However, this morning was especially shitty. He had gotten up at an unholy hour to prepare for his art history class, only to find out it’d been cancelled once he arrived at the lecture hall. On his way back to the dorm room he shared with Gansey, he’d walked by the coffee shop. While he normally avoided it at all costs, he really needed some caffeine right about now, so after grumbling some choice words under his breath, he pushed through the doors.

The shop was nearly deserted, which wasn’t surprising given the time. As Ronan made his way to the cash register, he spotted the girl Gansey was apparently infatuated with slip away to the backroom. He groaned as he leaned against the counter, waiting for her to come back so he could _just fucking order already._

When he heard the door the backroom push open, he looked up, exasperated and about ready to make whatever nasty comment came to mind, even though it would probably earn him a sad puppy face from Gansey if he ever found out.

Anyway, he’d never find out what he would have said, because the midget wasn’t the one walking towards the cash register from behind the counter. This was another barista, a boy with tired eyes and a forced smile.

‘Welcome to Beanies, how may I help you?’

Though Ronan was still dumbstruck by the boy in front of him, he couldn’t suppress a snort.

‘Beanies? The fuck kind of name is that?’

The boy in front of him slowly raised an eyebrow, his eyes glistering with something that seemed a lot like amusement.

‘The owner thinks he’s very clever,’ The guy said. Adam, read his nametag. 

Ronan let out another snorting laugh at that.

The barista kept on staring at him with that raised eyebrow, which was making it very difficult for Ronan to keep his breathing even.

After another few moments of silence, he said, ‘What can I get you?’ he looked endlessly entertained, which was honestly a better look on him than that fake smile he was forcing a few moments before.

Oh, right. His order.

‘A black coffee.’ Ronan didn’t even bother to read the menu, knowing he valued his taste buds and didn’t wish to obliterate them with a gross sugar attack.

The guy, Adam, rung it up on the screen in front of him before setting off to make it.

‘Enjoy,’ he said when he handed it over to Ronan, a barely detectable drawl dragging out the vowels.

Ronan just nodded his head and took a seat by the window. He’d planned on just getting his coffee to go, but he had a shit ton of figure studies to do for his drawing course, and from this angle he could subtly ogle the cute barista without being obvious, so he laid out his sketchbook and pencils in front of him, drawing the few other costumers that were present in the store, all the while stealing glances of Adam. Fuck.

***

The next time Ronan went to the coffee shop, Gansey was with him.

‘Come on, Ronan. It’s been ages since we hung out outside the dorm. We can get some coffee, talk, do some homework. Seriously, it’ll be fun.’

‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’

‘Yeah, sure. Let’s go.’ It didn’t really take that much to convince him. He was in deep.

When they arrived, it was busier than it was last time, a long line in front of the counter. Both the barista’s were there, Adam taking the orders and Gansey’s Midget making the drinks and calling customers.

The line moved forwards slowly and Ronan took advantage of the situation by subtly looking at Adam, disguising his stare with a sneer.

As soon as it was their turn to order, Gansey smiled widely, which was nothing unusual. However, then he greeted Adam. By name.

‘Parrish! Long-time no see, man.’ He exclaimed exuberantly, leaning over the counter and offering up his fist.

Adam bumped his knuckles into Gansey’s, a small smile etched onto his face. He grabbed a cup and started writing on it, not looking up at Gansey when he asked, ‘The usual, then?’

Gansey nodded, beaming. ‘We should hang out again soon,’ he said with a grin.

‘Definitely, just as soon as exams are over,’ Adam agreed.

Then he turned to Ronan, grabbing a new cup and tilting his head in silent question.

Ronan was just about to order when Gansey interfered.

‘This is Ronan Lynch.’

‘Ah,’ Adam said, nodding his head. ‘The high school best friend slash college roommate. Black coffee, right?’ 

Ronan nodded, almost flattered that Adam remembered, before telling himself a black coffee was about the least detailed drink in history. Not that hard to recall.

Gansey scrunched up his nose. ‘Black coffee, seriously? I know you value your aesthetic, but I don’t reckon it’s the best choice. I mean, just look at the menu, there’s so much to choose from!’

‘Before you get all hot and bothered by the wide variety of beverages,’ Ronan said sarcastically, ‘I should tell you that I’d prefer to live with all my teeth until over the age of twenty.’

‘Then make sure they don’t get knocked out,’ Gansey muttered, rolling his eyes and paying for the coffees and moving to the line further down the counter.

‘It was great seeing you, Adam. If you happen to have your break whilst we’re still here, don’t hesitate to join us.’

Adam made a vague hand gesture that could mean anything from ‘sure thing, bro!’ to ‘I wouldn’t hold my breath.’ 

Personally, Ronan didn’t know which one he’d prefer.

***

They settled at the same table Ronan had occupied a few days earlier. Ronan tried very hard not to stare at his cup, where his last name was scribbled in neat handwriting with a black marker. _Lynch._

Gansey asked him about his classes, which was nothing new, and Ronan dodged the questions like he always did. It was a habit he’d picked up in high school, and even though he now actually liked his classes and what he was doing, he still liked to make Gansey nervous by deflecting all school-related questions. Keep him on his toes.

When the interrogation died down a bit, Gansey took one of his huge lawbooks from his bag with an apologetic smile, because ‘Adam is right, exams are right around the corner.’

Ronan waved his excuse away, grabbing his sketchbook, determined to get some life drawing done.

It was more difficult than he would have thought not to draw Adam. Ronan realised he would like nothing more than drag his chair over to the counter and just spend hours staring at Adam Parrish, drawing his unusual features and beautiful hands.

Right now, he was staring at those hands as one of them held a paper cup in a firm grip, the other writing down a name in that delicate script.

How was he already this far gone? They had barely spoken two times. Fuck.

Gansey must’ve noticed the lack of movement coming from Ronan, who was clenching his pencil in his hand. He looked over his shoulder to follow Ronan’s line of sight. When his eyes fell on Adam, he made an understanding noise in the back of his throat.

Gansey turned back, and Ronan really didn’t like the look on his face.

‘Shut up,’ he muttered, looking down at his sketchbook determinately.

‘I didn’t say anything,’ Gansey shot him a pleased look, glancing back over his shoulder once more to look at Adam.

‘Your face did.’

Gansey let out a loud laugh, causing Ronan to look up in alarm at the counter, where the Midget and Adam both looked at them for a brief moment, eyebrows lifted in an amused expression.

Gansey looked like he was contemplating making a comment after all, but Ronan shot him a warning glare, so he just chuckled, holding up his hands in defence. ‘I won’t, relax.’

Ronan huffed, crossing his arms over chest. ‘Good.’

***

Ronan was absolutely going to _kill_ Gansey.

Honestly, this day had started out pretty good. He’d finished his painting for the obligatory sophomore exhibition, he had started his paper on Panofsky’s contribution to iconography for his art history class. He went by the coffeeshop to get a black coffee to go, only being mildly disappointed when Adam wasn’t working. He had initially planned to go to the park to get some more sketching done, but then Gansey texted him, asking where he was and if he could bring some coffee back for him.

Ronan’s initial response was _fuck off, I’m busy_ , but before he could even type up the reply, he got a reminder that Gansey had gone to get some last time, after Ronan’s incessant nagging, but only when Ronan promised he owed Gansey one.

Apparently, Gansey had chosen this moment to collect.

He groaned loudly, earning some weird looks from some other students on their way to the park. Ronan glared at them as he made his way back to _beanies,_ ignoring the amused glance from the freshman manning the cash register as he ordered Gansey’s sickeningly sweet usual drink, scowling all the while.

When he finally made his way back to their dorms, he slammed the door, grumbling under his breath as he kicked it shut behind him, stomping into the small living room, about to shove the coffee in Gansey’s hands, only to stop dead in his tracks.

Because at the table, across from Gansey, was Adam Parrish.

Adam luckily had his back towards him, giving Ronan a few seconds to pull his expression back into a disinterested scowl.

‘Ronan, there you are!’ Gansey sounded absolutely delighted, and his words caused Adam to look around, giving Ronan a small, tired smile.

Ronan put the coffee on the table in front of Gansey, perhaps with a little more force than he needed to.

‘Sorry, Parrish. I would’ve gotten you coffee as well if Dick had told me you were here,’ he said, turning his head to glower at Gansey, getting a proud, smug smile in return.

Adam held up a mug in response. ‘Don’t worry about it, I’m good.’

‘Then why the fuck did I just make this detour if you could’ve just made some for yourself?’

Ronan glared, but Gansey just kept smiling. ‘You owed me.’ He said, smirking as his eyes moved back and forth between Adam and Ronan.

‘Anyways, I’m glad you’re here now, because I just remembered I have to pick up some stuff before the store closes, so you can keep Adam company while I’m out!’ Gansey said as he stood up, slapping Ronan’s back enthusiastically and making his way out the door before either Adam or Ronan could say anything else.

Ronan heaved a heavy sigh, dropping down into the chair across from Adam.

‘What was his excuse to get you here?’ Ronan asked.

Thankfully, Adam already knew what was going on, saving him the awkwardness of having to explain the obvious setup.

‘Said he had some questions about yesterday’s lecture.’

Ronan shook his head. ‘I can’t believe he’d do this.’

‘You really can’t? has he never tried to meddle in your love life before?’ Adam quirked an amused eyebrow, and Ronan nodded because, okay, fair enough.

‘Okay, I can’t believe he’d be so obvious about it,’ Ronan amends. ‘What about you though? Have any experience with our incredible matchmaker?’

‘This is the first time for me, but honestly I was expecting it to happen sooner rather than later.’

Ronan laughed sharply at that. ‘He’s really obvious, right?’

‘Oh definitely. I thinks he’s worried that I will fall in love with Blue if I don’t find someone else soon.’ Adam shook his head.

‘Would you?’ Ronan asked before he could stop himself.

‘I’ve known her since high school. We’re already long past the awkwardly-trying-to-date phase.’

Well, that was good to know.

Ronan cleared his throat, looking over Adam’s shoulder at the tv.

‘Well, since we have all this time to kill, how about I kick your ass in Mario Kart?’ 

A huge grin spread over Adam’s face. ‘Oh, you wish.’

‘Bring it on, Parrish.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that everything i know about the american higher education system is stuff i googled or saw on Gilmore Girls, so please don't hate me if i get something wrong. also this is mostly a filler chapter, some stuff will go down once i'm awake enough to follow a plotline.

2.

Gansey found them on the couch a couple hours later, Ronan groaning as Adam laughed gleefully, patting his shoulder reassuringly. They were sitting close enough that their legs were touching, and Gansey suppressed a smug grin, instead transforming it into a bright smile as he greeted the two, setting down two full grocery bags at the kitchen counter. 

“Again, Adam, I’m terribly sorry I had to leave you so soon. But it seems like the two of you had some fun!” Gansey exclaimed.

Ronan grumbled something under his breath that made Adam snort out a quick laugh before standing to walk towards the door. “It’s fine, really. I do have to go now though. Early shift tomorrow.” He tilted his head apologetically towards Gansey, who immediately reassured him it wasn’t a problem at all.

“You are always welcome to come over here, Adam. Don’t hesitate to call when you have a free moment,” were Gansey’s parting words.

Ronan held up his hand without turning to the door. “See you later, Parrish.”

“Later, Lynch.”

As soon as the door closed, Ronan turned around to Gansey, who was still smiling widely.

“Was that the outcome you were looking for?” Ronan asked sourly.

Gansey’s smile only grew. “Can’t say I’m disappointed. What about you?”

Ronan glared for a few more moments, before sighing loudly and throwing a wii remote at Gansey. “Get over here so I can kick your ass at Mario cart.”

He caught the remote an eye roll and dropped himself down on the couch. “I wouldn’t be so cocky. Don’t think I didn’t see you lose against Parrish.”

“Shut up and pick a map.”

***

Now that Gansey had started his matchmaking, he wouldn’t let Ronan refuse to come with to Beanies anymore. That’s how Ronan found himself sitting at a table alone, watching Gansey lean against the counter, trying to convince the Midget that whatever he said to offend her wasn’t what he’d meant.

Pouting may have been below him, but grumbling under his breath while glaring at Gansey’s back certainly wasn’t.

“Well, don’t you look content.”

Ronan straightened up at the voice and saw a heavy book being dropped onto his table.

Adam was looking down at him with a little smirk.

“What are you doing here?” The words were startled out of him before he could regain his composure and come up with something cooler and maybe a tad more disinterested. Instead he now sounded like an eager puppy. Great. 

Adam’s expression took on an amused note as he raised one eyebrow. “I work here.”

Ronan frowned at him and gestured wordlessly to both ask why he was at this specific table and recover some of his dignity in one move.

“I’m on my break,” Adam shrugged, then looked over at where Gansey had apparently soothed the Midget’s ego and was now making gooey eyes at her. “Figured that would go on for a while.”

“Don’t remind me,” Ronan grunted, making gagging noises, “it’s disgusting. Please sit, maybe you’ll block the view.”

He sat down in front of Ronan with a small, pleased smile, pulling the dropped book towards himself, opening it to a bookmarked page.

Ronan turned back to the open sketchbook in front of him, sketching mindlessly for a while, until he realized he was drawing the way Adam’s hands were clamped around the edges of his textbook. He quickly turned to a new page before he’d be caught, opting instead to draw the counter, how Gansey was still leaning over it in eager conversation, the reluctant little smile pulling the Midget’s lips upwards.

“Are you majoring in art?” Adam’s voice was quiet, like he didn’t want to disturb Ronan’s concentration.

“Fine arts, with a minor in art history,” he said with a curt nod, letting the silence linger for a few moments before he added, “what about you?”

“Right now law, but I’m thinking about transferring to business.”

“Not sure being a lawyer is your calling?”

Adam let out something akin to a laugh, though it sounded bitter. “Yeah, something like that.”

Ronan resisted the urge to prod at what seemed to be an old wound that wasn’t done healing yet, opting instead to change the subject. “You live on campus?”

“Yeah. My roommate and I were talking about renting an off campus apartment, but this was better for now. Less commute this way.”

“Public transport is a pain in the ass,” Ronan wholeheartedly agreed.

“Hear, hear,” Adam grinned, raising his coffee cup before taking a sip. His eyes sparkled as they locked with Ronan’s, and Ronan’s fingers itched to draw.

Luckily, Adam turned back to studying, and Ronan could breathe again. He grabbed one of his own textbooks at random after shoving his sketchbook back in his bag, perhaps a little rougher than necessary.

Ronan always made a point of studying in his room when Gansey was home, because he couldn’t concentrate with the slightest bit of distraction around him. He’d usually blast his music through his headphones, shutting himself away from the world so he wouldn’t engage in any form of banter, especially since Gansey was just as popular here as he had been at Aglionby, wrapping people around his finger left and right. It was cool if that was what he wanted, but it also meant the occasional stranger Ronan couldn’t care less about would sit on their couch when Ronan came home from an exhausting day.

So Ronan would stay in his room as to not get distracted with any form of social interaction, whether it was teasing Gansey about whatever obsession he had at that moment, or mercilessly making whoever was visiting them immensely uncomfortable.

The thing was, studying with Adam wasn’t like that at all. It ought to make Ronan unable to focus, with how aware of the freckled boy he was, but only the opposite was true. Adam was able to make his presence small and light, to the point where Ronan had to remind himself the other boy was even there.

He just couldn’t figure out whether that was because Adam made himself small like that, or because he had such a calming effect on Ronan’s feral mind.

Whichever was true, Ronan managed to actually get some studying done, occasionally gulping his now lukewarm coffee, glancing up at Adam whenever he did.

***

Gansey dropped into the chair opposite of Ronan in the campus cafeteria, pushing a plate of green beans onto the tray in front of Ronan.

Ronan scowled, his mouth a tight line, but that look had never had any effect on Gansey.

He just looked at Ronan with an earnest, if what exasperated, expression.

“Eating healthy is incredibly important. You can’t only get the fried chicken and gravy-soaked mashed potatoes and think that will be enough. It’s important to eat vegetables, Ronan, we’ve talked about this time and time again.”

“I know, I’ve got the speech memorized,” Ronan groaned, glaring at the beans like they’d personally offended him.

“Great, then I’ll spare you the lecture. Just eat.”

Ronan groaned again, but stuck a spoon of beans into his mouth. He raised his eyebrows, as if to ask, _are you happy now?_

Gansey beamed at him.

They ate in silence for a couple minutes, and Ronan kept eyeing Gansey suspiciously. He was quiet, which usually meant he was trying to figure out how word whatever he wanted to say to piss Ronan off as little as possible.

Ronan hated that kind of quiet.

He endured it for another five minutes, then rolled his eyes and put down his fork. “What, Gansey?”

Gansey sized him up with a calculating look, before he cut to the chase.

“I think you should ask Adam out on a proper date.”

Of course it was about Adam.

“I think that’s really none of your business,” Ronan growled, narrowing his eyes pointedly.

“I’m just saying, I really think the two of you would be good for each other, and God knows you would never make a move without a little push, so this is me pushing you.”

“You’re pushing something, yeah. Didn’t you do enough pushing when you completely blindsided me and set us up last week?”

“I haven’t heard you complain about that.”

Ronan shook his head. “Seriously, I don’t need your help, and I don’t need you to push me. If I feel like asking him out, I’ll ask him out. If I don’t, I won’t. This really doesn’t involve you.”

Gansey looked like he wanted to say something else, but surrendered for now. “Okay, fine.” Then he mumbled, not quite under his breath. “You won’t ask, though.”

Ronan knew he was being bated, that Gansey had known him long enough to know how to make him listen. That didn’t lessen the way the back of his throat tingled at the challenge.

In an act of calm, Ronan took one more bite of his chicken, shoved his tray away, and stood up.

“Watch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, most of it was written in a sleep deprived haze, so sorry for any mistakes i made. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
